<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>feverish lover by bangelus9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811131">feverish lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9'>bangelus9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sick Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry esta enfermo y no deja que cuiden de el, Hermione quiere cuidarlo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>feverish lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry se sentía horrible. Un dolor taladrante punzaba en su cabeza. Él incluso se había retorcido llevándose las manos a la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas y sus sentidos estaban alterados, hasta el más mínimo sonido por leve que fuera le provocaba más dolor. Por no mencionar la luz que le lastimaba los ojos.</p><p>Un fuerte y dramático timbre sonó. Harry gimió y gruño hasta alcanzar su móvil.</p><p>Iba a deshacerse del maldito aparato.</p><p>Parpadeo. Era Luna.</p><p>Harry se quejó y contesto “¿Voldemort volvió?”</p><p>“¿Qué acabas de decir ...? No importa, no creo que quiero saber. Suenas horrible."</p><p>Harry suspiró. "Creo que estoy enfermo."</p><p>"Eso es malo, Harry. Casi suenas como Myrtle La Llorona  ”</p><p>Harry se acarició las sienes “¿Qué quieres Luna?”</p><p>“¡Oh, sí! ¡Creo que vi una Runa Antigua de mina en el bosque donde pastan los centauros!”</p><p>“¡Voy para allá!”</p><p>“Pero… ¡No te sientes bien! Tal vez llamare a Ron en tu lugar”</p><p>Harry gruño “Dije que voy para allá” luego colgó.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Dos horas despues…</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry llegó a casa sintiéndose diez veces peor que antes de salir. Ahora estaba cubierto de limo de color turquesa y listo para caer muerto.</p><p>Harry  caminó hasta su habitación, se quitó los paños y las gafas, luego se metió en la ducha. Veinte minutos más tarde, salió, vomitó, se puso un par de calzoncillos y una camiseta, tiró de sus gafas nuevamente y luego se acurrucó en posición fetal bajo las sábanas de su cama.</p><p>Casi se había quedado dormido cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.</p><p>"Maldita sea," murmuró apretando los dientes, Su dolor aumento. Gimió en voz alta "¿Hola?"</p><p> </p><p><em>"¿Harry?</em>"</p><p>Su respiración se atascó en su garganta "¿Hermione?"</p><p>“Si, soy yo” respondió ella nerviosa “Necesito que me digas ¿Qué es lo que…”</p><p><em>* Haga clic en. *</em>  Harry colgó el teléfono.</p><p>"No se trata con exes y angustia cuando me siento muerto" Harry se quejó.</p><p> </p><p>Después de flotar en una neblina febril, Harry parpadeo e intento enfocarse.</p><p>El miró alrededor de la habitación. Parecía confusa y algo diferente. Sobre todo porque parecía que la precaria habitación que había tenido en la casa de los Dursley  años antes.</p><p>De pronto su mirada se centró en el hombre de mediana edad sentado en la silla junto a su cama.</p><p><em>¡Sirius</em>!</p><p>Harry intento frotarse los ojos y solo consiguió tirar sus gafas, rápidamente busco por ellas</p><p>Su Padrino lo miro con un gesto de reproche<em> “¡Mírate, te ves patético muchacho!”</em></p><p>"Está bien", dijo Harry con voz ronca mientras luchaba por incorporarse. "Esto es un sueño. '"</p><p>Sirius lo miró con una mueca y puso los ojos.<em> "Un 'ye' para el enfermo."</em></p><p>Harry suspiró y se sentó. "Usted todavía es un sueño."</p><p><em>"Si decís que sí"</em>, respondió Sirius</p><p>Harry rodo los ojos "Lo hago."</p><p><em>"Eso es bueno", </em>dijo. Sirius lo empujó a acostarse. <em>'' Pero tú estás enfermo *En el sueño, claro*</em> "</p><p>Él parpadeó cruzándose las manos sobre el pecho " Está bien”</p><p>
  <em>“¿Te conté de esa vez que nos castigaron a tu padre y a mí por embriagarnos en la Torre de Astronomia?”</em>
</p><p>“Sospecho que me lo dirás de igual forma…”</p><p>Sirius toco su frente mientras lo miraba de una forma burlona <em>“¡Vaya! Es verdad eso de que detrás de un gran Brujo hay una gran Bruja. Te ves ridículo intentando sobrevivir sin Hermione”</em></p><p>“Lindo” fue lo único que Harry pudo decir.</p><p>0Oo.</p><p> </p><p>La próxima vez que Harry despertó, ya era de noche.</p><p>Varias voces se escuchaban en la habitación.</p><p>" Creo que todavía estoy soñando” Harry murmuró.</p><p> </p><p>Sentados en la cama estaba Remus Lupin , Lily y James Potter y  Severus Snape , pasando de ida y vuelta de una pinta de helado de dulce de azúcar-menta-chip cookies-masa.</p><p><em>"Tal vez lo eres,"</em> dijo Lily con una mirada amorosa. "Tal vez <em><strong>no</strong> </em>eres. "</p><p>" ¿Quieres? ", preguntó Snape, ofreciéndole a Harry el helado.</p><p>Harry sacudió la cabeza." No, gracias. "</p><p><em>“¡Tampoco te daría, Potter! ¿Cuándo dejaras de lloriquear?”</em> Snape lo miro con reproche</p><p>“¡Severus!” Lily cortó su reproche con una mirada fulminante.</p><p>Snape le dedico a Harry una última mirada de águila y se apartó al rincón más lejano, donde siguió devorando el helado"¿Por qué le colgaste a Hermione?", Preguntó su madre</p><p>"No puedo tratar con ella en este momento," respondió Harry, sentado. "Sólo quiero estar solo."</p><p>"No sé," Lily se encogió de hombros. "Cuando una chica se preocupa por ti tanto como ella lo hace, se podría haber ofrecido a venir cuidar de ti, porque mientras que el sueño es bueno, no va a curar la gripe, cariño"</p><p>"¿estoy enfermo? ¿Puedo enfermar? ¿Es esto lo que siente ser ordinario?” Preguntó Harry en estado de shock.</p><p>Remus sonrió. "Tienes mucho por  aprender. "</p><p>"¿Quieres hblar sobre Hermione?"</p><p>"Ella tiene una gran carrera, va hacer grandes cosas... Pero si se queda conmigo... Se va estancar" mascullo llevándose una mano a la frente</p><p>"Es una elección que ella debe tomar" Su madre le advirtio</p><p>"Tampoco estoy listo para escuchar que esta lista para dejarme...Yo..." Harry trago hondo, las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos "No se que haría sin ella..."</p><p>Con cuidado, Lily se acercó, y beso la frente de Harry." Vuelve a dormir. "</p><p> </p><p>0oOo.</p><p>"Harry. Harry, despierta. Vamos, no seas así”</p><p>Harry abrió lentamente los ojos. La voz de Ginny cortó bruscamente a través de la neblina que era su mente.</p><p>de pie sobre la cama estaban  Ginny,  Luna, Ron y Hermione.</p><p>Harry parpadeó, y se volvió otra vez en la cama, enterrando la cabeza debajo de la almohada. "sueños condenados”</p><p>Ginny se sentó en el borde de la cama y tiró de la almohada. "Harry, salir de allí."</p><p>"No." Harry gruñó</p><p>Se escuchó la voz de Luna "¿Por favor?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>“¿Harry? ¿No estas siendo poseído, verdad?” Ron cuestiono mientras se acercaba a echarle un vistazo de cerca a su amigo</p><p>"No", respondió Harry "¿Puedo despertar ahora?"</p><p>"Usted está despierto," respondió Hermione. "Tú me colgaste, ¿recuerdas?"</p><p>Ron se rió. "¿Le Colgaste a Hermione?"</p><p>Hermione miró a Ron y este se puso pálido. ''No es que es... eso es una buena cosa” Ron balbuceo.</p><p>Luna negó con la cabeza." Voy a prepararle un poco de sopa. ''</p><p>"No sabía que podía cocinar," dijo Ginny medio perpleja.</p><p>"Usted se sorprendería" Ron respondió mientras salía de la habitación detrás de su novia.</p><p>Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Harry, ¿puedes incluso respirar allí abajo?”</p><p>"Uh-oh", dijo Ginny "Alguien que tiene un momento de Topo. ¿Hola, Hola? Usted no es un Topo."</p><p>Harry suspiró. "¿No puedo dormir?"</p><p>"¿Es que va a ser así cada vez que se enferma?" Ginny preguntó preocupada.</p><p>“Al menos no está hablando con fantasmas” espeto Hermione</p><p>"¿Yo era?" Preguntó Harry, finalmente saliendo de debajo de la almohada.</p><p>Ginny cogió la almohada lejos de Harry y se sentó sobre ella. "Harry, ¿te has tomado la molestia de comer o beber algo?"</p><p>Harry suspiró. "No."</p><p>"malo” Ginny lo regañó. "Voy a ir y ayudar a Luna con la comida." Ella salió de la habitación.</p><p>" Tal vez deberías ver a un médico ", sugirió Hermione con cautela</p><p>Harry sacudió la cabeza." No. No hay médicos ".</p><p>'' ¿Tienes un termómetro por ahí en alguna parte?" Hermione preguntó, levantándose.</p><p>"Sí", respondió Harry. “En el…”</p><p>"En segundo cajón de la mesita de noche." Respondió Hermione, recordándolo. Ella misma había insistido en lo útil que podría llegar a serles.</p><p>Hermione rápidamente lo sacó, y la sacudió un poco. "Aquí, poner esto en tu boca", le ordenó.</p><p>"No", respondió Harry. "Estoy bien. Yo no lo necesito."</p><p>Hermione lo ignoro, se sentó en la cama, y metió el termómetro en la boca de Harry.</p><p> Él le dio una mirada de reproche.</p><p>“Solo serán unos minutos” le menciono ella</p><p>Hermione suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Harry no se veía bien en absoluto. Tenía el pelo desordenado, se veía muy pálido, y bolsas lastrada sus ojos inyectados en sangre. La declaración de su rostro era amargo, el termómetro señaló hacia arriba, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.</p><p>Ella sacudió la cabeza y trató de no reírse. Fue un nuevo aspecto para él.</p><p>Él le dio una mirada dura, y dijo algo que sonaba como "¿Qué?" a través del termómetro.</p><p>Hermione sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. "Nada." Miró a su alrededor.</p><p>'' ¿Por qué me colgaste? "Preguntó Hermione, su voz sonando un poco divertida.</p><p>Harry se encogió de hombros.</p><p>" Creo ... creo que tenemos que hablar. "</p><p>" Así que hablar, " Harry trató de decir a través del termómetro. En realidad no funcionaba bien.</p><p>Hermione se rió. "va a ser muy difícil hablar en serio contigo con el termómetro en la boca.”</p><p>Él le dio una mirada amarga, y ella recibió el mensaje.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry… Solo voy a estar en Francia por un par de meses, no estoy terminando contigo y obviamente no es razón para que no te cuides”</p><p>El gimió</p><p>“Harry… Te amo, y sé que me amas, lo sé. No estoy dejándote. Es solo un proceso de crecimiento académico, pensé que estabas de acuerdo. Fuiste tú quien insistió en que fuera. ¡No voy a terminar contigo! Porque te amo. Vendré a verte los fines de semana y tu… iras a verme y enloquecerás a las mujeres con las que voy hacer ese doctorado”</p><p>Ella esperó una respuesta, pero ninguna llegó. Él sólo la miró con confusión, y sólo una cosa corrió por su mente.</p><p>Sueño Febril</p><p>Hermione suspiró, y lo miró a los ojos. "Harry, Te quiero. Siempre he estado enamorada de ti. Estoy siempre voy a amarte. No dejare que arruines esto”</p><p>Harry se quedó mirándola y parpadeó. Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, lo que confirma su pensamiento anterior. "Fiebre del sueño", dijo por medio del  termómetro. Con eso, se dio un tirón de su boca y se dejó caer sobre la cama, volviendo a meter la cabeza en la almohada.</p><p>"¡Harry!" Gritó Hermione. Ella trató de forzar la almohada de distancia, pero Harry se puso las manos sobre ella. Ella terminó tirando de él hacia arriba con la almohada.</p><p>Se puso la almohada y suspiró. “Estoy enfermo, Hermione,” Harry le dijo con voz lastimera. "No he tenido una enfermedad en años. Por lo que sé, esto podría muy bien ser un sueño febril”</p><p>“Bueno, ¿qué se te va a convencer de lo contrario? " Hermione preguntó.</p><p>Ella sonrió de repente" ¿Debo pellizcar?” Ella pellizcó el brazo de Harry.</p><p>" Ay, " Harry dijo con calma." No hagas eso. "</p><p>"Pero tú no has despertado todavía, " Hermione respondió inocentemente. Hermione  pellizcó el otro brazo.</p><p>" ¡Alto! " Harry chilló medio enfurruñado." no es gracioso. Estoy débil y eso duele"</p><p>" ¿Me amas? " Hermione preguntó sin rodeos.</p><p>" ¿ Vas aprovecharte de un hombre enfermo? "</p><p>" Vamos, tu dices que soy un sueño febril, " ofreció Hermione" Digamos que nadie va a saber sobre esto, solo tú. ¿Me amas?"</p><p>Harry miró hacia abajo por un momento, y luego la miro a los ojos." Para siempre. Te amo para siempre. "</p><p>“¿Entonces?”</p><p>“Quiero que hagas ese Doctorado, que cumplas tus sueños. No quiero ser un obstáculo entre tú y tus metas. Te amo demasiado”</p><p>“Y yo quiero que estés a mi lado cuando las cumpla. Te amo, y no vas a deshacerte de mí, solo por unos kilómetros de distancia y un par de meses”</p><p>Ella le sonrió, y tomó su mano. Estaban a punto de besarse, cuando ella se acercó y besó su frente en su lugar.</p><p>" ¡Hey! " Harry gritó en señal de protesta." No es justo. No se supone que los sueños febriles puedan evitar eso. "</p><p>" En sueños febriles,  no se supone que sabes que estás enfermo,” Hermione le dijo con una sonrisa indulgente.</p><p>Ella se agachó en el suelo y cogió el termómetro, se lo metió de nuevo en  la boca. “Pero estas enfermo, y no te voy a besar hasta que dejes de ser gruñón ".</p><p>"No estoy feliz" Harry murmuró, pero Hermione no podía entender. El termómetro se aseguró de ello.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>